Mario & Sonic and a Happy New Year
by MarioMario54321
Summary: Mario, Sonic, and all their friends get together at the shopping area in Vancouver, Canada for the New Year. Join these two legendary rivals as they count down to the new year together!


**Mario & Sonic and a Happy New Year**

**Disclaimer: **All Mario characters belong to Nintendo and all Sonic characters belong to SEGA.

* * *

Mario, Sonic, and all their friends have had a fun time in the winter games, and they all got together at the shopping area on New Year's Eve to celebrate the coming of 2010. Once 2010 started, the Olympic Winter Games would begin for real. Why? Because that's when the Vancouver 2010 Winter Games would begin in real life.

"Hey Sonic! How long until New Years?" Mario asked Sonic, who was right at the fountain in the venter of the area along with all the other competitors.

"Like 5 minutes." replied Sonic.

Shortly afterward, Wario asked Mario the same question.

"Hey, how long until that giant ball on top of the pole in the center of the fountain comes down?"

There was a giant sphere that comes down once New Years finally comes that was placed in the center of the fountain.

"Five minutes, Wario." said Mario.

Infact, there were some people who didn't know exactly how long before New Year's.

"Hey Luigi." asked Waluigi. "How long until midnight?"

"I don't know. Ask someone else." said Luigi in response.

Waluigi turned over to Wario.

"How long until midnight, Wario?"

"Five minutes."

"What?"

"In Five minutes."

"What?????"

"**FIVE MINUTES!!!!!!!"**

Wario screamed this at the top of his lungs in spite of getting pissed off because the tall purple man with a pink nose didn't hear him. This got everyone's attention.

".....Actually it's 4 minutes now." said Blaze, breaking the silence.

Everyone else went back to staring at the glowing orb, waiting for the ball drop.

"Isn't this great Sonic? You couldn't ask for a more beautiful romantic night, and a better year to compete in games together!" said Amy out of love. Well, the first half of her sentence anyway.

_Or against._ thought Sonic.

"You know, I wish they would make a game where Mario and Sonic could be together on an adventure, instead of competing together in sports." said Tails.

"So do I." said Luigi.

"Well, life is rough and then you die." said Shadow.

"Hey! We're not even in 2010 and you're already giving us that attitude?"

Knuckles turned around. Rouge the Bat (who is a boss in Festival Mode of the game) was hanging upside-down on a tree nearby.

"Go back to the ice rink where you belong!" teased Knuckles.

Knuckles hates Rouge because she is a big pushover and once tried to steal his Master Emerald from him.

"You better behave yourself." said Rouge. "2010 is only minutes away."

"Right." said Knuckles.

"Hey, when 2010 comes around, I'd love to have a Figure Skating game with you."

"Yeah. Me too I guess." said Knuckles in a sarcastic tone. Rouge took it seriously of course. Because she knew Knuckles was pathetic at Figure Skating."

"Hey Bowser....." said Dr. Eggman to the large koopa standing next to him, who happened to be Mario's enemy. "If they do make a crossover game that's not about sports, about our worlds colliding, an adventure game rather than a sports game, do you want to do an evil plot together?"

"Sure." agreed Bowser. "I could kidnap the princess and you can kidnap Sonic's girl!"

"Uhhh....." said Eggman, dumbfounded.

Bowser always kidnapped the princess in other Mario Games, but Eggman never does the same thing with Amy, except for that one time in Sonic X.

"I was thinking more like extending the Eggman Empire over to your world." said Eggman.

"Oooooook. As long as it's the Bowser and Eggman Empire!"

"Fine." said Eggman bitterly.

It was two minutes before the new year, and all the Mario characters (Toad, Birdo, Lakitu, Sky Guys, Penguins, etc.) show up amonst the crowd, as Epsio the Charmeleon, Charmy Bee, Big the Cat, and Cream the Rabbit came out of each of the 4 stores in the area. Santa Clause was there too. He exited the secret shop. His sleigh and reindeer were parked nearby.

"Santa Clause?" said Big, who noticed him. "What are you doing here after Christmas?"

"Ho Ho Ho! I came here for the New Year!"

"Thanks again for the new Rocket Fishing Rod, Santa! Me and Froggy are catching like 3 or 4 times more fish than we already were. And I no longer have to worry about my line getting stuck in the bushes when I cast it."

"Ho Ho Ho Ho! Well, that's what you get for being a good cat. As well as being a big cat." said Santa.

"Espio! Charmy! It's about time." said Vector the Crocodile, who stood there the whole time waiting for the Espio and Charmy to come out of the store. "There's like 1 minute and a half left!"

"We would've come out sooner, but Charmy couldn't decide whether to buy a decal, or a board of himself. I mean, he could've just bought a board with his face on it!"

"I did." said Charmy.

"Enough. Come here." said Vector. Espio and Charmy did so, they got next to him and started watching the ball drop. It began to drop, for there was but one minute left. Almost everyone started counting.

* * *

"Looks like we're just in time! I just shopped 'till I dropped!" said Cream. "Mr. Mario and Mr. Sonic, thanks again for the Star Points!"

"Anytime." said Mario and Sonic in unison.

"You know, we wouldn't of made that much if you hadn't told me I could get an extra 100 Star Points by pausing the game and pressing the minus button every time a Cameo character appears on the screen." said Mario.

"Yeah. I figured it out by accident." said Sonic.

"And how great was it when we got 300 Star Points when I did that when Santa appeared?"

"Yeah. He only appears in December." said Sonic.

"Ho Ho Ho! It's true." said Santa, who overheard them.

"Yeah. Now let's get back to counting down to the new year!" said Mario excitedly.

"10.......9.........8...........7.........6......" counted everyone.

The ball was halfway at the bottom at that point.

"5.........4...........3........2...........1........" continued everyone. Until.......................

The ball finally hit the bottom and fireworks exploded into the sky.

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

Everyone cheered as fireworks continued to explode in the night sky. The ball glowed brightly. The new year had finally come, and everyone was making noise. Amy got next to Sonic and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sonic was half surprised, and half blushing. Peach did the same to Mario. And he too was surprised and blushing. All the troubles, worries, and bad memories of all our favorite characters from the past had melted away, temprarily forgotten by the happiness and cheer of the arrival of the first day of the new year.

""

""

""

The next morning, everyone woke up to a brand new day, the first day of the new year. They celebrated by competeting with and against each other in the Winter Games. Knuckles beat Rouge at Figure Skating that day because he felt up to the challenge. Mario, Sonic, and others were pit against each other in Dream Events that settled in places like the Good Egg Galaxy, and Seaside Hill, and several other dream events. Santa went back to the North Pole, never to be seen again until next December, which is a long, long time from now. Everyone racked out Star Points and bought a lot of things at the shopping area. The dropping ball was removed.

"Hey Sonic, do you think Nintendo and SEGA will make another _"Mario & Sonic"_ game together? Because I'd love to have an adventure with you more than playing sports with you and against you."

"Well, you never know. They might. We'll just have to wait and see."

**THE END**

* * *

I hope you have a Happy New Year too!


End file.
